boarsgoreswordsfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 202: The Door Was Held
Back to Episode List Back to HBO Show Episodes Listen to it here! http://traffic.libsyn.com/boarsgoreandswords/2016-05-23_BGaS_Episode_202_6x05.mp3 Episode Description: For this week's episode, "The Door," Ivan and Red are joined by the hilarious Lydia Popovich to discuss the Iron Islands' applause-based political process, theatrical dingdongs, the consequences of grabbing root, and the loss of our dearest, biggest friend. Support the podcast on Patreon! Intro Clip: "Dude I can draw those tit's from memory from season one!" - Lydia Show Notes: * Opens right up introducing Lydia and making reference to Episode 146: The Tenacity of Her Vengeance: Women in Game of Thrones. (Which is a great episode where the women of "Game of Thrones" and current (2014) social issues relating to the perception and treatment of women are discussed. * BBQ and wine opens up the podcast. * Wine scores v.s. video game scores, very similar. * Ivan's: "Previously on Game of Thrones" is executed very well. * Discussion on Sansa's development and arch as a character. * Little-finger spitting his 'classic pimp shit'. * Ivan's new favorite quote from the show. * A prediction about the Black Fish. * Aria's training / staff fighting is touched on. * The original name of the podcast was supposed to be "Whores, Gore, and Swords"! * The fake Tyrion was clearly Anti-Semitic, Joffrey's casting was 'inspired', Ned's naïveté was captured perfectly. * Titular line drop! * Dick talk! * Jimmy night king is there, Lydia is a fan of #TeamSlowStab, Red is NOT A FAN! * Studio 60 talk happens. * Apparently the Pike's system of government is dictated by round of applause, so disappointing. The Pike is the most like wrestling that this show has ever gotten. * They talk about Dani's next steps and Tyrion killing it as the first PR guy. * Red calls Varys dead by the end of the season! * Lauren (Red's wife) makes her first quoted joke appearance. * Bran's horrible decision making kills another innocent person and a direwolf! * Man-Bun for Jon Snow? * Direwolf count, only 2 left * The heart wrenching ending....... Quotes: "I Use the points to know when I'm being disrespectful to a guest." - Red "Well first of all that is what I'm going to name my first daughter." - Ivan "To be fair there are like 10 different monsters who have murdered her family." - Ivan "I Fucking love staff fighting choreography." - Red "Hey Sometime you just need to turtle the shit out of that thing." - Ivan "Pork goes through it's popularity phases but, everybody loves pussy all the time." - Lydia "Stop showing me the butt, show me insertion let's do this!...Wait, that's porn, i can do that on my own." - Lydia "It's a little problematic that they chose the wor.. the realms strongest male feminist to be a dickless man." - Red "I dub thee Sir Jorah of the Friend Zone." - Ivan "I didn't realize that low-cut dress was some kind of habit." - Lauren Scott